


【洋灵】有人

by Cutiejoker



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejoker/pseuds/Cutiejoker





	【洋灵】有人

起初木子洋只想逗着灵超玩，指尖隔着内裤打转一会后感觉到了小孩身体微妙的变化，脑子里的坏水也跟着一股溜了出来。他忽然低下头，嘴唇才碰到小孩的耳朵尖就听到人叫了起来：

“李振洋你有毛病是不是——”

游戏开着自由语音，队友听到灵超这边吵吵的声音喊着让他小声点，小孩才想起来还开着麦这事，赶紧收住了嘴边的骂人的冲动开始回应队友的游戏指挥。

木子洋看到小孩根本空不出来管制他，手更是肆无忌惮地直接钻进内裤揉摸微微抬头的性器。灵超的阴茎在他手心里慢慢硬起来，尖端溢出的津液沾湿了一小块布料，男孩有点慌乱的关掉了自由语音。

木子洋啧了一声：

“关掉干嘛啊，好好打游戏。”又把空出来的时候把灵超的语音再打开，顺便把他耳机线拔了好让他能外放听到队友说话的声音。

【DCDC，你开镜看看东南好像有狙声。】

DC是灵超的游戏ID名。

灵超被队友的呼唤又投回到紧张的游戏当中，想赶紧专心了结了这一盘再好跟男人对付，木子洋抬手把他托了起来，手一拽短裤褪了下去，坐着的姿势让裤子半挂不挂的卡在腿弯处，灵超抗议式地蹬了蹬腿，裤子顺着动作彻底地滑落到了地板上。

木子洋假意盯着灵超的屏幕看他打游戏，手指勾着内裤边让男生的性器直接暴露在空气下，男人的大拇指来回摩挲性器的尖端，阴茎一弹一弹地回应着他。

木子洋咬着灵超红的能滴出血的耳尖，一只手揉上了他圆润的屁股，柔软的臀肉在指缝里来回，主人才惊觉当事人准备来真的，飞快把手机滑上了关机。

“这么着急？游戏不打了分也不要啦？”

灵超是被逗的一时情动，也只好乖乖服软：

“我们回房间嘛。”

男人好不容易逮到个新鲜机会，自然要把坏水贯彻到底，他把男孩下半身脱了个干净，把人在沙发上重新调整了个舒服的位置：

“就在这。”

当灵超看到木子洋从睡裤口袋里掏出润滑液的时候白眼都要翻到草场地了。

在公共客厅下身赤裸地被分开腿，即便是大半夜了还是让人免不了有种暴露众人之下随时可能被发现的感觉，仅剩的小灯仍照得男孩有些晃眼，油然而生的羞耻心让灵超忍不住用手臂挡住自己的脸。木子洋食指指节往穴肉里送进一点，灵超就更想把自己的脸挡的更严实一点，偏偏男人连这点都不愿随他愿，空出的手还要把他脸前挡着的手臂都拉开。

“宝宝你硬了。”

木子洋做爱的时候就喜欢看着灵超的脸，他的表情总是即舒服又想抑制自己，调情的时候整个人都会泛成好看的粉红色，这片粉红色偶尔跟他说荤话还能肉眼看见的加深，像一只神奇的小动物，让人忍不住想更加地欺负他。

木子洋的阴茎插入柔软湿润的后穴时灵超还是忍不住叫了一声，过分安静的客厅里那尤为突兀的一声让沉浸在情欲里的男孩清醒了一下，赶紧推着木子洋的肩膀猛地摇头示意他退出去。

男人把推拉他的手分别按好在了身子两边，下身开始了抽送的动作，顿时只剩下囊袋撞击臀肉的啪啪声，灵超眼前蒙上了一层水汽，因为兴奋又紧张而更加硬挺的性器沾湿了两人的小腹。

“你是不是喜欢在外面做…你硬得比在床上快。”

“不喜欢…”

木子洋把男孩在白色T恤整个撩了上去，一下下舔着他的乳头，乳头在空气和外力的作用下直直挺立，灵超身子忍不住弓了起来。

“不喜欢你夹我夹的那么紧，不喜欢我一舔你你就抖的不行，嗯？”

嗯的话音还没落下，楼上吱呀开门的声音一下穿到了在客厅做苟且事的俩人耳中。灵超吓的一瞬间都要哭出来了，使劲掐木子洋的腰让他停下来，木子洋缓了缓神，把他抱起来压在了沙发脚下和茶几之间的地板上。

【没睡呐？】

岳明辉踩着拖鞋哒哒哒地往楼下走，似乎是在讲着电话，灵超睁着一双大眼瞪木子洋，男人看着小绵羊还想跟自己耍狠，又伸出手逗他因为刚刚受到惊吓突然疲软下去的性器，他们呆的地方太窄，加上木子洋压着自己，灵超想挣开都没法子，只能一直甩各种眼神辱骂他，但是湿漉漉的眼睛和因紧张而颤着的睫毛只会滋长男人的各种变态想法。

岳明辉讲电话的声音越来越近，灵超感觉自己心脏都被提到了嗓子眼，木子洋的阴茎突然一下顶了进去，在熟悉的敏感点上碾磨，大手重新套弄他疲软的性器。

【这两天还行，放假呢。】

感觉到厨房的灯被打开，客厅又更亮了一点，木子洋慢条斯理地干着他，怕发出声音不敢太快，但每一下都顶到最深处，穴肉被肏的又软又湿，灵超也没有心思去想隔壁的岳明辉了，双手死死地攀住木子洋的脖子，牙齿咬在他的肩膀上，一面是对今天这事羞耻的泄恨，一面是害怕自己控制不住发出呻吟。

木子洋压低在喘息声就在他耳边，其实只有他听得到，但还是有种两人做爱被人发现的羞耻感，这种羞耻感又变成了另一种莫名其妙的快感，灵超小腿死死勾着木子洋的腰，木子洋用气声问他

“不喜欢慢的？”

灵超嘴上咬的更用力了，木子洋还要抓着他的手逼他抚慰自己的性器，前后同时刺激没多久灵超射了出来。在同队哥哥同处一室的情况下自己居然就这样射了出来，不应期加强大的生理心理羞耻感让他一眨眼滴了点眼泪出来，木子洋亲着他的脸哄，也没再故意折腾他了，就着自己折腾出来的满足感抽送了几十下后也射在了他的小腹。


End file.
